


Happily Every After

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Series: Thunderfrost Happily Ever After [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An admittedly very soppy series of "Happily Ever After".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/Happily-Ever-After-327252973)

The one where Thor and Loki say fuckit to the Avengers, Asgard, Dad, Chitauri and everybody and go live in some place like  
Canada or wherever gay marriage is legal and live a quiet life as an anonymous loving couple and live happily ever after.


	2. Our Hammock, Our Music, Our Life

[ ](http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/Our-Hammock-Our-Music-Our-Life-328091042)

Where Thor & Loki live anonymously in Canada (or Sweden, Norway, etc., wherever gay marriage is legal). The only angst &  
cloud they live under is one day Loki being found and paying for his evil ways and horrendous crimes, but he has some magic  
mojo to hide himself.


End file.
